


The Long Drive Out

by HolmesianDeduction



Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011), Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - All Media Types, Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - John Le Carré
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:38:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolmesianDeduction/pseuds/HolmesianDeduction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Guillam reflects on his future while driving Ricki Tarr from London.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long Drive Out

             _It’s almost over._  Exhaling, Peter stubbornly ignored Ricki’s fingers as they fumbled to unfasten his trousers, biting back a sharp criticism of his dexterity in favour of letting his mind drift a bit as he drove.   _We’re almost in the clear, just have to set the trap._

            That thought was punctuated with a small noise in the back of Peter’s throat as Ricki, at last past the awkwardness of zippers, slid his hand down the front of Peter’s trousers, his calloused fingers curling and easing Peter’s cock free, coaxing it to arousal with practised care, drawing a soft hiss from between his superior’s teeth.  Ricki paused, breaking into an easy grin.  “Once more for old time’s sake, eh Mr. Guillam?”

            “Shut  _up_ , Tarr.”  Peter’s response was a low growl.  Just a few more hours and Ricki Tarr would be out of his hair - preferably forever.  He smothered a quiet hitch in his breath as Ricki’s lips grazed the tip of his cock before taking it into his mouth slowly.   _Good riddance_ , Peter thought, _Even if he is talented in some small respects._

            Tightening his gloved hands on the steering wheel as Ricki’s tongue slid over him, Peter fought to maintain his focus.  All he had to do was put Tarr on the boat to France, and from there, it was a waiting game.  Tarr would undoubtedly play his part, expecting a share of the credit and a way out.

             _Naïve idiot._  Peter thought spitefully, and hissed again as, feeling bold, Ricki grazed his teeth along the underside of Peter’s cock.  Dropping a hand into Ricki’s hair, he tightened his fingers, drawing a small, strangled noise from the younger man.

            Tarr would receive neither credit, nor a way out, Peter knew - not the way that he wanted anyway.  When - _if_ George’s plan worked, the credit would go to George, the mastermind, and to Peter himself - George Smiley’s golden boy, who betrayed his own code in service of the greater good.  Ricki Tarr, he thought to himself around the racing of his pulse as he fought to keep his hips still and his foot level, would be made an Occasional at best, but more than likely he’d be tossed aside like a broken toy.

            Peter almost laughed bitterly at that, but instead uttered a noise that was half strangled cry and half barking laugh, then felt his lips twist into a grim smile as he felt Ricki’s throat bob against his thigh.   _Welcome to the Circus, old boy_.


End file.
